1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive double folding tailgate, and more particularly to an automotive double folding tailgate adapted to be folded and unfolded downward to enable to open a cargo loading space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, an automobile is formed at the rear part thereof with an open space for loading cargoes. In case of an automobile with emphasis more on loading cargoes, the automobile adopts a tailgate folding upward of the body thereof and minimizes obstacle at the entrance of cargo loading space (W) to thereby enable to expedite loading of cargoes.
The tailgate thus described generally includes, as illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, a lid panel 1 having a glass 2, gas lifters 3 and 3xe2x80x2 so mounted as to support the lid panel at both lateral surfaces of automobile body and to keep an opened position of the lid panel 1 when the lid panel 1 hinged at roof panel (R) is lifted upward, and a latch assembly 5 mounted underneath the lid panel 1 to be coupled to a striker installed at the automobile body to function as locking action.
Reference numeral 4 identifies a key cylinder for manipulating the latch assembly by way of an automobile key.
there is an advantage in the lifting tailgate thus described in that a relatively spacious cargo loading space (W) can be obtained in comparison to a general passenger car and cargo loading is easy but there is a disadvantage in that the lid panel 1 having a radius of gyration covering the entire cargo loading space (W) equipped with glass 2 is lifted upward to protrude backward of the automobile, posing an obstacle to cargo loading and being unable to be lifted in a very narrow space at the back of the automobile.
The present invention is disclosed to solve the aforementioned problems and it is an object of the present invention to provide an automotive double folding tailgate adapted to fold a lid panel and glass to allow being positioned toward the floor inside the automobile, thereby posing no obstacle to loading big cargo and enabling opening a cargo loading space easily even in a very narrow space at the back of the automobile.
In accordance with the object of the present invention, there is provided an automotive double folding tailgate, the tailgate comprising:
a lid panel supported on the floor of an automobile body via pivot means; and
a glass foldable at a lower end thereof via folding means mounted at an upper part of the lid panel and releasably mounted to a roof panel at an upper end thereof via locking means.